User talk:Holhol1235
A Smilie'll Never Say Never!!! --MySims Cutie 142 14:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't have nits! Just li'l bugs in me hair! I'll just say yes,}} A pie isn't a pie when frozen But if ya like, I guess you could!}} }} Sorry Pickled Eggs }} I don't like youKendal345 ... Could you pull me out of it? I'm saving myself some trouble and asking you before any of the harder challlenges.}} }} Dovashy: Flutterborn They See Me Trollin' Hi I'm Finola and I need help. :( could you make my sim for me? or do you know someone who can for me? Thanks Ms Admin Partygurl135 (talk) 01:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:16, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Please read Reply Reply I spy with my little eye... Happy Birthday! }} Spelling Auschwitz }} Hey! I havent been on here in a while so I just want to refresh my memory of this. So I'm GoogleDoodle (please don't call me that call me Abby :P) I do play Mysims PC and the others such as Agents :D What games do you have? Waddle Waddle }} Me busy. :( hola me puedes desir como crear esse muñeco x faYulihet (talk) 16:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC)yulihet drtdf 16:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC)16:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC)16:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC)16:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC)Yulihet (talk) 16:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC)yulihet ASESINO! Manasyin Warmech 'Cause every night I will save your life...and every night I will be with you....... }} (๑・ω-)～♥” }} }} Everybody do the FLOP!! MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 21:05, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Misscomunications Hi, it's Limmy (and i forgot how to speech bubble again). Um, I'm here about the SS thing. I ended up being really late with it, but i supposedly sent a message through your ask on Tumblr with a link to my gift.... (sorry if ask wasn't the right thing) I'll try sending the link to you through Skype, or if you're online/are on chat sooner, I'll just PM you the link there. (Also; appologies i haven't been on skype in 500 years)..... ---- ~Limited2gal Management 18:42, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Soundtrack Hi theree, I'm pretty new on this wiki, but I wanted to say that the soundtracks posted on this wiki all have bad links. I've reuploaded all the soundtracks on YouTube as asked by the owner of these videos :D Well, here's the link; http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmRxyMGonFsQiG7LVApnpQN2J6BarI8R3 Hope you liek m :3 Byebye, --YeeMeYee 16:09, January 29, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Since you're the only admin active lately (You're the only one I've seen) I've started this talk. Admin So, what is it like being an admin? Hey Hollie. I'm making a word bubble but the result never showed up correctly. What could ever be the mistake? Please respond as soon as possible. Cmv2003 (talk) 00:07, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Have a nice day. }} Read My Show! The link is on my Page.Dogs and Stew (talk) 06:05, June 16, 2014 (UTC) You guessed the correct show. }} LANDMASTURR )}} }} }} Thanks, though. Yes, we shall have a rematch someday. (I should probably practice grabbing a little more like you do. :V) But not today, 'cause it's too soon! But it was a legitimate strategy! Oh, well.}} How 'bout next Friday, same time? Probably won't make much of a difference, but maybe I'll be more adjusted to the controls by then, idk. :o}} You wanna try again tomorrow, maybe at 3 PM EST? I don't think I've really improved from our last session, since I haven't really played Smash lately jshfgedygfrey. Been playing The Sims 4 more, but I plan on playing Smash more next week since I think I'm pretty much done with TS4.}} You left because of the lag, or what?}} Sorry that yesterday's matches were still pretty laggy, though. Tried sitting right next to the router this time, too. :o Alright, I'll consider purchasing them. That price isn't for a limited time, is it?}} Well, even if I bought 'em now, I wouldn't start playin' them immediately. I still have PS All-Stars and a bunch of other games still on queue, waiting to be played. }} Well, yeah, I kinda already bought PSAS, so I still gotta play it eventually. :o (Are we still gonna play a match on that game?)}} (also gotta love the easy platinums)}} }} }} Oh, you plannin' on raking some dough with your Smash skills?}} (Also 'cause spring semester of college just started for me, so I don't think I'd have much time for Smash.) Well, everybody's got somebody better than them. }} Hey um do I have to check on my person often or what? A immediate response would be appricated! 01:48, March 22, 2015 (UTC)mininggirl8 I honestly didn't expect you to reply, at least so soon. But on PSN I'm ClassyCrash63, on Steam I'm Bandicootfan63 (same as here XD ) I'm waiting for GTA V to finish updating, it's my first multiplayer PC game besides Gmod...oh right, I also have it for PS4, assuming you have one. I need GTA buddies! Can't wait to play All-Stars with you soon, I have the whole day off school tomorrow so I'm available till about 2:30, that's when my friend comes home and gets online. (Wikia friend, not PSN). Lol sorry if this is a long message for something so casual.}} }} You said to PM you about the smilies, so... ta-dah! I just assumed adding them was allowed, due to the wiki now allowing foul language on blogs and the like. Feel free to delete the actual pages for the offending ones, as I wouldn't want to cross any boundaries. The ones containing curses are , , Also, just in case, as I see why that may be offensive as well. Thank you for notifying me. Oh, also which I (assuming you'll allow it) may re-upload with an appropriate title, as only the code contains swearing. If you'd like to talk with me about this I await in the chat. Sorry, word bubble broke for some reason --Bandicootfan63 (talk) 17:47, August 9, 2015 (UTC)Crash Man J-Stars ) What bugs you about the roster? Are you just not that into Shonen Jump, or do some of the obscure mangas turn you off? (Personally I bought the game for the obscure mangas; Medaka Box and To Love-ru in particular) The game's internal name is J-Stars VS Project 2014 so hopefully they'll release another for Jump's 50th anniversary addressing the issues? A lot of people were worked up about Yugi being absent and I personally think Golden Darkness/Yami would be an awesome fighter. Alright, sorry for the wall of text. }} Re:Wonderwall Thanks. I'd give you a cookie or somethin' if I remembered how those templates worked or if they meant anything Did anything significant happen involving le trolls over the weekend that I missed?}} Join The Black Parade Also, he added an image called "Durmallaet.png" which is completely inappropriate for the wiki (I think Keemstar's a dead meme by this point) which needs deletion. Seeing as you're the only admin around, I'd appreciate the time. Luma ( Message wall • ) 20:45, October 19, 2016 (UTC) A request? I DON'T HAVE AYE DEE DEE